


Bundle of joy

by Libbybxx



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbybxx/pseuds/Libbybxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Billie gets pregnant with David's baby and are engaged to each other? How will David react? What does this mean for their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of joy

As Billie stared at the pregnancy test in front of eyes refusing to believe what it read. 1 - 2 months pregnant. How could this be happening? Why did this have to happen? They had just filming the 50th anniversary of Doctor who. She had been married to someone but then she realized that he wasn't doing anything good for her and David always did good for her. He proposed to her in the Tardis, when they were filming Doctor who. She didn't have to hesitate, she loved David and said yes straight away without hesitation. They weren't planning on getting married yet and they certainly weren't planning on children yet. They both wanted children at some point but this was unexpected. She hoped that David would be the greatest man that he was and be nothing but happy about it. Later on: "David. I need to tell you something?" Billie said to David as they stood in the kitchen of their house, they had brought a few weeks ago. "What is it, Bills?" David asked his wife to be. "I'm pregnant" Billie replied as she stared at his facial expression, which was shock but then turned to a huge smile swinging Billie around in his arms. "This is amazing!" David shouted as he and Billie laughed. "I can't believe your this happy!" Billie shouted in a surprised way "Yep! I know that it will be hard for work and that but who cares! We're having a baby!" David shouted as he led her to the bedroom. "Can you still have sex?" "I think so" Billie said as David kissed her shoving her against the wall and kissing her roughly. Each one of them ripping off an item of clothing as they snogged. Billie jumping to the bed waiting for her man and David jumping on the bed. As he entered her he nuzzled each one of her breast not wanting to leave one out as she kissed his neck. He could hear louder moans coming from Billie now. They hadn't had sex for about a month so David wanted to make sure it was worth the wait. "David" Billie mumbled into his neck, then grabbing his head and pulling him down to her lips roughly. She then managing to him over so now she was in control. David placing his arms on her hips and moving up and down on his ten-inch supreme, Each of them moaning until they reached their climaxes. "David. Oh fuck" He knew she was close now and so was he as he grumbled her name into her neck. As they both reached their climax they panted as they lay in each others arms. "You ok?" David asked his future wife to be as she lay her head on his chest, while he stroked her blonde hair. She looked up to him and replied "Yes"  
"Are you sure? I mean with the baby and everything" He questioned just wanting to be sure that he hadn't done any harm to his baby or his wife to be. "It's fine but I can't when I'm like 7 months to 9 months" Billie informed as David nodded. "I thought we should get married soon now with the baby and everything. We could either have a big wedding or a small on. It's up to you" David said to Billie. "All I want is to marry you" Billie said as she kissed him. They fell asleep not long after both dreaming of their wedding and the little bundle of joy which were to come. How happy they would be and if they would be good parents. This night was the best night of their lives.


End file.
